In the fields of package and material handling, expecially in the area of palletizing, the majority of the prior art devices operate in a fashion known as top loading. Top loaders utilize a forming platform level some 10 to 12 feet above the floor level; thus, the items to be loaded, which are often one hundred pound bags, must be elevated to this platform level. In addition, walkways and stairways are usually necessary to gain access to the working parts of these machines.
In addition, some of these machines invariably include a vertically movable and/or rotatable pallet platform or turntable to raise the empty pallet from floor level to about 10 to 12 feet above the floor (the platform level) and to rotate and lower the pallet to permit interlocked loading. The mechanism for accomplishing this motion is sometimes located in a pit below the floor level under the pallet and platform.
The problems which develop in gaining access to these machines are apparent from their size alone. Furthermore, if the vertical motion of the pallet and/or the rotation of the pallet are not within predetermined limits of the synchronization with regard to the release of items from the dispensing or loading portion of these machines, the pallets will not be loaded properly and usually the entire load on the pallet will have to be rearranged even though portions may have been loaded properly prior to the loss of the synchronization.